Mar de sentimientos
by Akemi97
Summary: Decidida salí a buscarte y decirte lo que me he venido guardando desde hace tiempo pero te encuentro besando a aquella miko que robo tu corazón hace 50 años . . .


La lluvia era intensa en aquellos momentos, el viento era tan fuerte que incluso logro derribar algunos árboles lejanos provocando un estruendo, aunque me encontraba en el interior de aquella cabaña con una fogata encendida en el centro que calentaba ligeramente el sitio me sentía fria y sin razón alguna para seguir estando en aquella época que solo me proporcionaba heridas tanto físicas como en mi ... interior, ha hecho lo mismo tantas veces que estoy a punto de rendrime en la batalla por su amor, mi procedencia vagaba con sus serpientes devora almas por los alrededores provocandome constante estrés con solo pensar que el chico que había robado mi corazón iría tras ella y le prometería un sin fin de cosas olvidandome por completo ... olvidando todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, todo este tiempo que me he esmerado en permanecer a su lado cuando me necesitaba pero ... ¿yo qué recibo a cambio? tan solo descepciones y esperanzas falsas de que algún día comportamos una vida juntos.

- Kagome ¿estás bien? - la dulce voz de mi mejor amiga me desperto de mi transe casi de inmediato, la mire tratando de emanar un aura tranquila pero a juzgar por su mirada esta sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo ... no estaba equivocada.

- Si Sango gracias por preocuparte ... Oh tu ramen se ha terminado ¿te sirvo más? - mi sonrisa no pudo haber sido más falsa pero no quería que Sango se preocupara por mis problemas tan insignificantes.

- No gracias Kagome ... - me miro seriamente y eso me incomodó mucho, sabía que no podía ocultarle las cosas pero tampoco quería sacarlas a relucir ... esto tenía que arreglarlo sola pero lo más probable era que Inuyasha escogiera a Kikyo y yo ... no tendría más opción que regresar a casa y hacer mi propia vida olvidandome de él - ¿Es Inuyasha verdad? - nuevamente me tomó de sorpresa ... que lista es.

- Para que mentirte si sabes la respuesta - soné melancolica pero trataba de disimularlo lo más que podía sin exito alguno.

- No debes darte por vencida amiga ... sabes que el te quiere mucho aunque su actitud sea de lo más nefasta - acaso puede leer la mente ... bueno al menos ella es la única que puede consolarme en estos momentos - ambos estan enamorados uno del otro y se que eso vencera todas las adversidades que se les presenten pero lo más importante es que nunca te des por vencida - nuevamente un consejo sabio ... era lo mejor no debo darme por vencida es más ahora mismo buscare a Inuyasha.

- Gracias Sango enseguida vuelvo - me miro orgullosa ... me limité a sonreirle tiernamente, tomé un paraguas que provenía de mi época y salí en su busqueda pero ...

Unas luces provenientes del bosque llamaron mi atención, debido a la lluvia no las distinguía bien asi que me acerque lo sufiente y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a unas cuantas serpientes que portaba Kikyo guiando a Inuyasha hacia lo más profundo del lugar, sentí mi corazón romperse en pedazos y las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos pero en cuanto se alejaron un poco decidí seguirlos.

Caminé a su ritmo por un buen rato bajo la estrepitosa lluvia hasta que divise a Kikyo sentada en una rama de un roble con su cuerpo mojado con algunas serpientes volando cerca ... Inuyasha se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, no podía oir lo que decían pues me encontraba apartada y con el ruido de la lluvia se me hacía imposible.

Sentí lo poco que quedaba de mi esperanza desvanecerse en cuanto vi a Kikyo bajar de su aposento y situarse justo enfrente de Inuyasha ... acercó sus labios a los de él y los plasmo en un beso y él no hizo nada para detenerla ... igual que hace un año.

Entre en pánico ... no le importaba en lo absoluto, ahora se encontraba besando a mi procedencia, caí de rodillas sobre el cespéd inundado por la lluvia y pronto por mi llanto, levante mi vista y divise a la miko desvanecerse en el aire dejando a Inuyasha parado frente al árbol, aquello era una tortura ... preferiría estar muerta.

Me levante y corrí lo más rápido que pude, no me importaba que no viera nada por la lluvia lo único que quería era salir de ahí y olvidarme completamente de todo lo que había vivido en este último año con el ... mi amado Hanyo.

Tropezé con algo posiblemente una rama callendo sobre el lodo, no veía nada pues ya era tarde, mi llanto se convertía en gritos de desesperación ... no podía más con el dolor, fue lo último que recuerdo antes de haber perdido la conciencia.

El sonido de ramas ropiendose a mi alrededor y la sensacion de estar en movimiento hizo que me despertara, alguien me llevaba cargando estilo luna de miel y me protegía con sus brazos de los posibles golpes de aquellas ramas, era Inuyasha no cabía duda alguna.

Supuse que se había dado cuenta de que había despertado, prefería dar yo el primer paso para el adios absoluto.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- dije tratando de ser lo más pasiva posible pues la ira me consumía por dentro.

- Estabas tirada en medio del bosque empapada ¿Qué putas te ocurre? ¿No ves que puedes caer enferma? - me gritó, el intento de hacerme ver que se preocupaba por mi era notorio. Pero hubiese sido la mujer más feliz del mundo si tan solo el fuese más honorable y cuidadoso en cuanto a mis fuertes sentimientos por él.

- No creo que te importe, ahora se lo suficientemente amable para olvidarte de mi e irte con tu amado cadáver - le dije seria pero mi tono de molestia era inconfundible. Me veía sorprendido, después paro en seco, me dejo sentada en una piedra que se encontraba a escasos metros de nosotros mientras el permanecía con la mirada baja.

- Kikyo ya no esta más ... justo antes de volver a la cabaña encontre a sus serpientes devoradoras de almas y las seguí hasta el bosque en donde me dijo que su hora había llegado y que lo único que me pedía era un beso, tan solo eso un beso - me dijo mirandome con una ternura inigualable pero sabía muy bien que el siempre pensaría en aquella miko antes que en mi.

- Tan solo eso un beso - repetí melancólica - ¿Cuántas veces no he soñado con un beso tuyo Inuyasha? ¿Cuántas veces no he imaginado tus caricias o tan siquiera un poco de tu atención? - mis lágrimas luchaban por salir pero no lo permitiría, el no merece verme asi.

- Kagome ¿acaso tú me...? - no le di oportunidad de continuar con su pregunta, si alguien le diría mis sentimientos tenía que ser yo.

- Si, te amo con toda mi alma para que mentirte pero creo que esto es algo estúpido pues tu corazon no me pertenece... sería una idiota al hacerme ilusiones - me miro sorprendido durante un momento para después agachar su cabeza.

- Kagome no seas ingenua mi corazón es tuyo de nadie más... antes estaba confundido respecto a Kikyo pero ahora comprendo que la promesa que le hice de irme al infierno junto con ella era solo porque me sentía culpable de su muerte - sonaba extraño como si quisiese ¿llorar? - Pero desde aquel glorioso día en que me liberaste del Goshimboku y te vi por primera vez me enamoré profundamente de ti y lo he venido ocultando desde entonces por que no sabía respecto a como me veías si como un amigo o algo más e incluso algo menos.

- Si sentías aquello por mi ¿porqué siempre me evitabas por Kikyo? - dije casi llorando, las palabras de Inuyasha sonaban sinceras y el mismo lo demostraba con esa dulce mirada, no podía más, debía abrazarlo y besarlo con una profunda pasión en aquellos momentos si no explotaría.

- Te evitaba porque soy tan solo una mierda que no te merece Kagome ... soy un cobarde - Siempre pasaba esto cuando decidía verse con Kikyo pero ahora ambos nos estabamos confesando nuestros sentimientos de una manera que nunca imagine. Suspiré y avanse hasta el quedando frente a frente.

- Si me amas demuestramelo por favor- Me miró atónito como si no tuviese la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Kagome que más daría yo por hacerlo pero cuando Un Yokai o Hanyo toma a alguien esta permanecerá a su lado para siempre y no quiero condenarte por si alguna vez decides irte - nuevamente suspiré ¿cómo era posible que lo abandonara una vez siendo su compañera? aquello lo había anhelado desde que lo conocí, era el mayor regalo que pudiese recibir.

- Jamás te abandonaría Inuyasha ... nunca - mi miró con amor, puro, limpió y sincero, todo lo que siempre quise en esa mirada dorada que me cautiva cada segundo de mi existencia.

Me sonrió encantadoramente, me tomo del brazo ayudandome a subir a su espalda y emprender el camino, afortunadamente la lluvia había terminado antes de que despertara.

Luego de un momento llegamos a una cabaña que no conocía. Miré a Inuyasha extrañada buscando con esa mirada alguna respuesta pero tan olo vi amor y eso me encantaba, por un momento olvide todo, a Sango, a Miroku, a Shippo, a Naraku, la Shikon no Tama y a Kikyo, todo se desvaneció para tan solo quedar él y yo.

Entramos y lo único que pude divisar fue un futón, algunas mantas y velas. Sentí sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura y estrecharme en un abrazo de ensueño. Le correspondí mientras reposaba mi cabeza en su varonil pecho y me dejaba llevar por aquel hermoso momento.

- Vamos al futón Kagome no puedo esperar más - me soprendí de lo directo que había sido pero así me gustaba mucho más.

Asentí e inmediatamente me tomo entre sus brazos llevandome hasta el futón, se posicionó sobre mi, permaneció un momento viendo fijamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Perdoname por todo el daño que te he causado soy un imbécil al no saber valorarte ... en verdad perdoname Kag- al mirar la dulzura con la que me hablaba no pude más y junto mis labios con los suyos, mi primer beso con el chico que amo aquella era una sensacion completamente nueva, hermosa. Nuestras lenguas danzaban al ritmo del amor que nos demostrabamos, Inuyasha aventuró su mano por mi pierna llegando hasta mi corta falda, me sorprendí bastante cuando hizo aquello pero no replique pues me encantaba.

Nuestro beso se profundizaba cada vez más, la exitación se presentaba en mi cuerpo y al sentir una dureza presionarse contra mi vientre supe que no era a única que necesitaba aquello ... por Kami nunca imagine que yo fuese capaz de pensar de esa manera.

Comenzé a quitar su Kosode hasta poder ver su pecho que cada vez que tenía la suerte de tocarlo me sentía en el cielo, un gemido escapo de mis labios al sentir que su mano tocaba mi seno derecho... aquello se sentia tan bien, Inuyasha era tierno y apasionado a la vez.

Nuestras ropas terminaron tiradas por el piso de la cabaña, Inuyasha besaba mis senos de una manera increíble, despues continuo bajando desde mi vientre hasta ...

- Ah Inuyasha ! - Su lengua se aventuraba por la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo, no lo soportaba más, con un poco de ayuda de mis piernas lo acerque más hasta que me vine, sentí una profunda vergüenza pero al verlo tomar de mi deleitado supuse que no había sido desagradable.

- Sabes tan bien pequeña- me sorprendí bastante ¿cuándo me había llamado de ese modo?

- Inu ... - seguramente estaba tan roja como un tomate pues Inuyasha me veía divertido, se acercó nuevamente hasta mis labios y los beso con dulzura, tanta maravilla no podía ser cierta.

Sentí su miembro presionarse contra mi entrada notando una sensacion de cosquilleo que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Estás lista? - simplemente asentí, mi amado Hanyo poco a poco fue entrando en mi, la sensacion de dolor me invadió de inmediato pues era mi primera vez, en cuanto me sentí lista comenzé a mover mi cadera simultaneamente al ritmo de Inuyasha, las sensaciones de este hermoso acto son indescriptibles, Inuyasha me hacía llegar al paraíso con cada movimiento y con cada gemido que emanaba.

Nuestras escencias se volvian una sola, nuestros gemidos alimentaban la atmosfera de la noche, nuestros cuerpos se proporcinaban calor mutuo, nada podía ser mas perfecto.

Un orgasmo por parte de ambos terminó el cometido, Inuyasha puso su marca que demostraba que yo le pertenecía enterrando sus afilados colmillos en mi cuello.

Tantas sensaciones vividas en un solo día se me hace imposible de creer, de ahora en adelante mi relacion con Inuyasha cambiará notablemente, Kikyo ya no esta por lo que mi nueva tarea es recuperar la Shikon no Tama y pedir el deseo correcto, mis amigos tendrán muchas preguntas sobre la marca en mi cuello pero la respuesta es muy sencilla, Inuyasha y yo ahora estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos separará jamás, ahora comprendo que el amor es más poderoso que cualquier otra fuerza.

- Te amo Inuyasha - dije mientras me disponia a dormir bajo sus calidos brazos.

- Yo te amo mucho más pequeña - continuo mi adorado Hanyo abrazandome más fuerte.


End file.
